A Brother's Pain
by Ellie Maye
Summary: What would happen if Siena hadn't been let in on the Hannah secret? An AU fic which takes place in the HMF season.


"A Brother's Pain"

Note: This is a "what if?" story.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Jackson had never felt so betrayed and heartbroken in his life.

He knew he was far from perfect and he'd joke and laugh his way through life's many mishaps. With this particular event of his life, there was no humorous way to get himself through his sister's narrow-minded and selfish views.

Miley had the opportunity to show that she cared about her brother's happiness by telling his gorgeous and loving model girlfriend, Siena, about the Hannah Montana secret. She definitely owed him by stupidly showing up as Hannah in front of Siena once, and almost doing it again soon after (if not for Lily's quick thinking); never the less, Siena was getting furious_. _Even then, Miley had the absolute nerve to deny letting Siena in on her double life. Meanwhile, Miley had a group of friends in on the secret, and not to mention every single person in their home town back in Tennessee. His sister had everything they ever wanted: money, fame, friends, her precious horse Blue Jeans, and the Hollywood boyfriend. Why couldn't she let him have this one sliver of joy?

But no, it couldn't happen because she wouldn't let it happen. Not even his own father would back up him, saying how it was Miley's secret. Denied it all he wanted, but Miley had proven to be the favorite child of his in the end by giving into her ways - as usual.

As Siena walked out of the Stewart house for the last time, Jackson's world fell apart. When the front door slammed shut, he rubbed the corners of his eyes to try and force back the impending hot tears ready to spill forth. This wouldn't have happened if Lily hadn't entered the house and blabbed about Siena knowing the secret, which she obviously hadn't at that point. Never the less, he wasn't really upset at Lily, because how was she supposed to have known? Miley was _supposed _to have let Siena in on everything. They made a deal…

... Or so he thought.

He heard Miley behind him as she attempted to speak to him.

"Jackson, c'mon, it was for the bes-"

"Just stop it," he cut her off. His voice was low and unfeeling as he stared at the closed door. "Just…"

He threw his hands up into the air as he let out a small chuckle. "You win, Miley. You win, as always. You got your way."

"Jackson, she would have told someone," Miley insisted.

"Like you never accidentally slipped about being Hannah?"

Jackson reeled around and faced his little sister for the first time, his expression empty of emotion. "What about that reporter you blabbed to when your boyfriend Jake went to your school? You were so jealous that he was getting all of the attention that you just had to tell her about you being Hannah. You were lucky me and Dad cared about your secret so much that we helped you get away with her thinking we were all psychotic."

"That's not fair, Jackson! This has put a lot of pressure onto me!"

Jackson snorted as he took off his jacket and wrung the water out onto the floor. At this point, he really didn't care about keeping the place clean. This house was for Miley (surprise, surprise), not for him. He was only able to came along because his dad got him of the miserable wreck of an apartment owned by Rico.

"Pressure? You, Miley? Yeah, going to photo shoots and singing in front of millions of adoring friends with personal assistants tending to your every need as you travel 'round the world in private jets and limos. How _very_ difficult for you."

Miley pressed her lips together as she clenched her fists as her sides. She must have realized how hurt he was because she didn't have a snappy comeback.

Tossing his jacket aside, Jackson pointed to the door and said, "She really liked me, Miley. Yeah, it must be hard to believe because you're oh-so-popular and perfect. Unlike me: short, gullible, and lazy. Am I right? But guess what? Siena _liked_ how _normal_ I was compared to all of the Hollywood creeps and socialites she'd been with before. She liked me for who I was and to keep this from her…"

His voice trembled as he forced himself to continue on. "It… broke my heart. She thinks I'm cheating on her like all of the other guys had. That I'm no good… and…"

He looked away as he lowered his hand and began a slow march to the foot of the stairs. "To think I cared about your double life that much to not tell her in the end…? I guess sacrifices like that don't mean much to you, do they, _Hannah?"_

The corners of his lips curled into a faint smile._ "_It's just like you said: if my life was ruined because of this, then that's fine and dandy, huh? As long as our precious Miley is a-okay."

He didn't wait for Miley to say anything as he forced himself up the stairs and into his room, where he locked the door behind him.

With a weary sigh, he thought, _It was nice while it lasted… I'm so sorry, Siena…_


End file.
